Seis años después
by Yelloworld
Summary: Tony escuchando una canción, Michelle cada vez que mira la hora, Sid cuando se quita su estúpido gorro… Seis años después, aún todo podía recordarles aquellas calles sucias y marginales y aquellos días en los que nada ni nadie les separarían. Jamás.
1. Todos

SPOILERS DE TODA LA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN.

**Disclaimer: **No es mío –si lo fuese Chris nunca habría muerto, Maxxie y Tony habrían mantenido una relación mínimamente larga para que, al terminarla, Michelle y Tony volviesen, y no habría dejado ese final de m***da-, pertenece a la cadena y guionistas de Skins. O eso supongo (?)

**Sinopsis: **Tony escuchando una canción, Michelle cada vez que mira la hora, Sid cuando se quita su estúpido gorro… Seis años después, aún todo podía recordarles aquellas calles sucias y marginadas y aquellos días en los que nada ni nadie les separarían. _Jamás._

**NA: **Pues aquí estoy, como había prometido (: Este proyecto extraño va a tratarse de unas (Yellow calcula hábilmente un segundo) siete viñetas, o por ahí, sobre lo que pasó seis años después de que el grupo dejase atrás Bristol. Puede que en algún que otro capítulo se convierta en algo más largo que una viñeta, ¿quién sabe? Podéis preguntar a mi inspiración, a ver si os dice algo, porque a mí a veces se pasa días sin dirigirme palabra. Por otra parte, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hago un bicho de estos que no se basa en un solo capítulo; así que espero que seáis buenos. Total, espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo (bueno… no tanto (?)) y que dejéis algún review, os lo agradecería muchísisisisisisimo ^^

Esto va esencialmente para **Alikum **la geme que no sabe hacer corazones xD. Gracias por ponerme un par de pistolas en la cabeza (??) ha valido la pena.

* * *

**Todos.**

El tiempo es una de las cosas más relativas en este mundo. Seis años pueden significar muchas cosas. Recuerdos, anhelos, sueños por cumplir, y sueños ya cumplidos. La gente se mueve, cambia, crece, pero no olvida.

El pequeño y envenenado pueblo de Bristol parecía no cambiar nunca. Los gatos callejeros maullaban al son de la luna llena por las noches, mientras que bellas criaturas de los bajos fondos salían a la oscuridad y jugaban a ser princesas en garitos de mala fama, portando su mejor maquillaje y su falda más corta. Al día siguiente daba igual lo que hubiese ocurrido. La gente corría con prisa, hablaban entre ellos, reían sin motivo, lloraban por cualquier cosa o enloquecían.

_Pero nada cambiaba._

Ellos lo notaron apenas puesto un pie en aquel pueblo que rebosaba de sus recuerdos. Cada uno de ellos pudo percibir, desde dentro, como si la prueba misma fuese el oxígeno que aspiraba del aire de esos barrios, que todo seguía como antes. Seis años no habían supuesto un algo en el rastro de humo y lágrimas que dejaron al marchar. Tampoco parecía que las paredes de los callejones, la tierra que pisaban, el cielo que yacía siempre sobre sus cabezas o los tejados de las hileras de casas hubiesen echado realmente de menos a ninguno de ellos. Mientras que ellos, cada uno de ellos, habían echado de menos alguna de esas cosas en cualquier momento de esos años.

Y volver, con todo aquello que conllevaba, se hacía pesado y doloroso. Como al abrir una vieja herida que siempre preferiste vendar bien para que no sangrase, escocía oler de nuevo el olor a pasado. Ardía en el pecho pasear por el parque, por tu antigua calle, mirar la casa donde te criaste y que se te encogiese el corazón con un nudo en la garganta. Pensar en todo lo que hiciste y en todo lo que no resolviste, recordar apenado cada cabo que dejaste sin atar, casi vislumbrarte a ti, hace seis años, con todos, _cuando todo parecía un poco más inolvidable_.

Sin embargo, también se dieron cuenta de que, estando o no en Bristol, todo eso estaba ahí. Todo eso _existía, _y podía salir a flote en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo mareado de sus vidas_. _Tony escuchando una canción, Michelle cada vez que mira la hora, Jal cuando toca el clarinete, Maxxie al encender un cigarro en su boca, Sid cuando se quita su estúpido gorro… Seis años después, aún todo podía recordarles aquellas calles sucias y marginadas, las noches, mañanas y tardes enteras jugando a serlo todo y poder con todo, y aquellos días en los que _no podrían caer nunca_. Porque ellos eran uno, eran un equipo, y si cualquiera de ellos caía, todos caían. Aquellos días en los que nada ni nadie les separarían. _Jamás._

Por eso, hoy por hoy, _caían de vez en cuando_. Caían, y, a veces, sentían que no había nadie a su lado para sujetarles o caer con ellos. Y se sentían solos, sentían que ya no eran nada ni podrían con nada. Porque creyeron que no permitirían que les separasen jamás.

Mas lo hicieron.

Y ahora, aún estando todos de vuelta en Bristol, sin que ninguno de ellos sea consciente de quién está acompañándoles ahora mismo en la ciudad, _todavía duele saberlo._


	2. Tony

Y aquí estamos de nuevo :B

Muchísimas gracias, Lamark y Lunnetta por los reviews tan amorosos *O* A Ali no le digo nada porque no me responde por PM D: xDDDDD. Miento, la amou a ella y a sus corazones (?) xD. Y las demás lectoras de las sombras; anda, animaros y dejadme un review pequeñín; me gustan mucho, sean bonitos o feos ^^

Éste me ha costado lo suyo escribirlo. Si habéis leído la primera línea de mi perfil -cosa que yo hago mucho con los ajenos (?)- sabréis que estoy en una época rara. Así que no sé si me gusta cómo ha quedado. La verdad es que no. Pero, en fin, las críticas sois vosotras, así que espero que disfrutéis, aunque sea solo un poco (:

**Tony.**

Nunca solía escuchar a The Beatles. Porque –con un tono superior y sarcástico que sonaba muy Stonem- le parecían _unos simples hippies viejos demasiado subestimados_. Pero esa canción sonaba en su cabeza día y noche desde hacía seis años, como si del eco del pasado se tratase.

_...my belle,  
these are words that go together well__..._

Antes de dormir. Por mucho que desease contener a su mente, poblarla de un manto blanco que le dejase respirar en paz. Cada noche, al esconderse entre las sábanas, como un gran amigo suyo hacía hace mucho tiempo, la melodía le arropaba como si de una manta más se tratase. Y ese nombre volvía a resonar en sus oídos.

_..__.sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
très bien ensemble..._

Al despertar. Tal vez fuese el rayo de sol que siempre le azotaba la cara desde la ventana y le hacía despertar enfurruñado y soltando un par de tacos. Despertaba sintiendo cómo se le erizaban los pelos imaginando el eco de sus sueños enredado en su canción. Despertaba, pues, envuelto en el sentimiento más puro del ser humano. Aquel que él mismo había aprendido a odiar durante seis años.

_...__I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_t__hat's all I want to say..._

Había aprendido a odiar al amor durante esos confusos y borrosos seis años. Habían existido mil mujeres más en su vida. Las había conocido negras y blancas, rojas y amarillas, de melenas largas y blancas o cortas y negras, ojos tan verdes como las tentadoras manzanas o tan azules como el impetuoso océano, con pequeñas y chatas narices o de éstas en grandes proporciones, de pechos pequeños y grandes, mas siempre estupendos.

_..__.I need to make you see,  
oh, what you mean to me..._

El único problema era sencillo. Y era que, lo que le había impedido volver a enamorarse, es que ninguna de ellas tuvo su pálida piel de porcelana, ni sus devastadores rizos color tierra, tampoco sus ojos de aquel color que para él siempre fue un extraño indefinido entre el verde y el azul, ni su curiosa, pequeña y puntiaguda nariz.

Y, por supuesto, ninguna de ellas tenía sus preciosos pechos.

_..__.I want you, I want you, I want you,  
I think you know by now..._

Cuando caía el sol, por la tarde, entonces, recordaba más que las simples notas de una canción.

Era entonces el momento que él siempre temió durante los días de su vida. Ése en el que parecía que el mundo se le caía encima poco a poco. Cuando su arrogancia y sus capas de cebolla no podían salvarlo de nada, y se quedaba desnudo y solo ante sus pasos en falso. Cual bofetada de la vida o de la brisa, volvía a sentirse tan discapacitado como lo fue tras el peor paso en falso de toda su vida.

Hacía ya seis años.

_...until I do, I'm telling you _

_so you'll understand..._

Por la tarde, al caer el sol, era su voz la que le hablaba y su garganta la que cantaba. Y parecía que el color de las hojas verdes de los árboles de Bristol, el olor a humo y calle y el dulce tacto de sus rizos sobre su regazo, se convertían en el presente, como una herida a flor de piel.

Aquella escena que existió hacía seis años se recreaba en su mente, siendo el mejor recuerdos sobre todos los demás. Tumbados bajo la sombra de un árbol, simplemente mirando como el cielo oscurecía entre fusiones de colores, aspirando el olor que desprendía el cigarro entre sus pequeños labios. Y, de pronto, su aguda voz femenina le susurraba, casi al oído.

_-Cántamela otra vez._

_..__.I will say the only words I know that  
you'll understand, __**my Michelle.**_


End file.
